The Man of Metropolis
"Krypton bred me, but it was Earth that gave me all I am." '' ---Superman 'The Man of Metropolis 'is the first installment in the Man of Krypton Trilogy. Which displays the DC comics character, Superman. It takes place the same time The Knight of Gotham does as well. After the Man of Steel 2013 was unsuccessful, this was their final reboot for Superman. It is rated PG-13 for romance, violence, drama, intense action and some scary scenes. Plot Sent as a baby to Earth from the dying planet Krypton, Kal-El was adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent of Smallville, Kansas. Growing up as Clark Kent, he devoted his life to helping others with the abilities he developed from Earth's sun. Moving to Metropolis, he became Superman, while still maintaining his secret identity as Clark Kent, who works at the Daily Planet newspaper. Not too long later, a robotic supervillian named Brainiac comes to Earth, known as a intergalactic spy. He wanted to shrink various cities, so he could have them for his collection. But first, Brainiac wants Superman out of the way so his plan can come to a success. Superman must learn to use his new powers and defeat the growing evil before his own city is too small to live on! Summary As the screen grows black, it reveals a DC Comics symbol, flashes, then reveals a Warner Bros. symbol. As the symbol goes away, a tiny zooming noise comes. A tiny rock zooms around the universe, going around all planets. It slows down for a mid second, as a planet nearby explodes, with a meteorite flying out of the explosion. The meteorite was covered with bright teal crystals, and contained a small baby. It wandered through space, finding a home. '''In a flashback....' "We have failed..this world is sent to destruction." His father had said. "What about the baby?" His mother had responded, worried as she looked into the careless, happy baby's face. The father looked depressed, as he said with a moan, "He will be sent to somewhere safe." "He will learn to be able to defy Earth's gravity." His father had said. "He will have remarkable strengths," "Jor-El," The mother said, "He will be alone!" "He won't be alone....he'll never be alone." In the present... Inside the meteorite, the baby was taught everything he needed to know about how to live. How to grow, how to survive, how to live, and many more important information he needed to know on how to live. The meteorite flew for 2 years, across the galaxy, wandering amongst the stars. One month later, it came to Earth. Somewhere in Smallville.... A rich man named Lionel Luthor and his son, Lex were getting ready to move from Smallville to Metropolis. Their helicopter was ready, as they were packing up to leave. "We're going to make a new life, son." Lionel Luthor said to Lex, "You're going to grow up, and be very successful. Just like I am." Lex smiled, as he was packing up his clothes. Lex packed his items, and was ready to leave. They scurried out the door, with their big luggages ready to pack in the helicopter. Lionel packed his things in the back, and got in the Helicopter. Right before Lex got in, he noticed something shooting from the sky. It wasn't a plane, he was sure of that. It was more like a falling boulder...no..not a boulder. A METEORITE! Lex ran through the fields of weed and scurried to be upclose to see the meteorite. It was flashing green, and had teal colored crystals covering it. As the meteortie was getting closer, he started to run away. The thing was- he was too late. The meteorite crashed into the ground, blowing into a huge collision. Lex fell to the ground, weakened as he had no strength to move. His hair was fluttered all on the ground, causing him to go bald. His father, Lionel jumped out of the helicopter, and ran to look for his son among the weeds. "ALEXANDER! ALEXANDER!!! WHERE ARE YOU, MY SON?" Lionel shouted. He brushed through the long, yellow weeds like it was the end of the world. He saw red hair on the ground, and ran to it. He looked further ahead, and saw Lex. "Lex...no...." In the middle of Smallville... A couple named Martha and Jonathan Kent were driving by, as they heard the huge explosion. It was so huge, it wiped out several buildings in it's path. Trees, signs, houses and farms were crushed. They decided to drive near the incident to check out what happened. They went over to the meteorite site, and parked their car as they got out and went over to the underground hole. As they crept over, they started hearing giggles. Baby giggles. They discovered a baby was in the meteorite. Before they even discovered they were on a railroad, a train was buzzing by, about to crush Martha and Jonathan right then and there. The baby got up, and picked up the train with no struggle at all. Martha and Jonathan both gasped, "That...baby...saved us!" The baby put down the train, as the people cheered from inside. Martha walked over to the baby, and picked him up. Jonathan looked at Martha's happy face, and frowned. "Martha, that baby is probably lost from his parents. We need to return him right to his family." Jonathan Kent said. "He was in that meteorite that came from the sky, John. He couldn't have had any parents." Martha suggested. The two both looked at the baby, how he came all the way from space. 16 years later.... It was morning time for the Kents, as Clark Kent, the baby they found 16 years ago was eating breakfast at their barn house. "Now Clark, don't forget you have football practice after school today. So remember to take your bike home." Martha Kent gestured, as Clark was finishing his eggs and toast. "Got it," Clark said, stuffing his last 2 eggs in his mouth. He got up, put his jacket on, grabbed his back pack and opened the front door. "Alright! Bye ma! Bye pa! I'm heading to school!" Clark yelled throughout the house. "Wait- Clark, before you go," Jonathan Kent told Clark as he was heading down the wooden stairs, "Make a touch down for me, okay?" Clark smiled and shut the door. As Martha protruded off to work, Jonathan Kent moaned as he held his chest tightly. "5, 25, 43, 22...HIKE!" Yelled the football player, as Clark behind him kicked the ball so hard it went over the school and crashed into the ground 10 miles away. The football players cheered for him, and the coach went over to Clark saying, "And the Smallville Seals win again, thanks to you, Clark." "YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU, WE LOST AGAIN!" The other team screamed at Clark. Two jockeys went over to Clark and kicked him right on the ground. Lana Lang from the bleachers went on the field, and yelled, "Just leave him alone! It's not like he MEANT to make you look bad." "Oh, so you're saying he did?" The 1st jockey told Lana. The 2nd Jockey went over to puch Lana, but Clark zoomed in front of him and crushed his fist. "Leave her alone," Clark told the other football player. The jockey screamed, as the coach motioned Clark to come his way. Clark sighed, as he knew he earned yet again, another detention. Jonathan's Death Clark walked home with his bag on his back, and bike right infront of him. He walked 4 miles home, stopping at the farm to get some fresh goods. A few minutes later, he went back to his bike, only to be stopped by a car full of jockeys. "Clark...how did you get here so fast?" Characters Scott Porter as Superman Robin Williams as Jonathan Kent Kate Winslet as Martha Kent Ashley Greene as Lana Lang Jude Law as Brainiac Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen Soundtrack TBA MORE COMING SOON Category:Superman Category:Superman Reboot Category:The Man of Krypton Trilogy Category:Movie Category:The Justice League Movie Saga